


Looking After You

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Need, Peter has a crush, Sad Peter, Want, blowjob, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter tried to stay away from him, he really did.// An IronSpider affair //





	1. The Fizzy Hulk

The Avengers were having their usual monthly party up at Stark Industries. The ones where everyone gets together to get completely shit faced and tells stories of adventures, anecdotes from their lives and upbringings.  Usually, Thor would get drunk and start to bet everyone they can't lift him, then Steve would teach everyone how to dance like they did back in his day. Banner and Clint normally mix dreadful cocktails and make everyone drink it. 

Carol didn't drink much, she and her wife would sit and pass judgment, disappearing into one of the rooms for ages.  Pepper had decorated the place with banners and flowers, she filled the kitchen up with alcohol and food. Enough for everyone and their partners to enjoy! Luckily this was one of the rare occasions that everyone was able to turn up. 

Everyone was already there, drinking, laughing and listening to music really loud. It was one of those fun nights where everyone was happy, alive and feeling good, Thor was manning the food table, Nat was popping champagne and Strange was getting slagged off from Fury for always wearing the same thing. All were happy, all were bright. Cue Peter Parker.

Peter didn't want to go to start with, but he had missed the last three. You see, he had been keeping himself busy with college work, but now he had graduated he had no excuse.  Why didn't he want to go to these parties? Because everyone was happy and in love. Awful. Tedious. They all got to be with the one they wanted, the one their heart desired, all except Peter.

The party started an hour ago and Peter had received texts from at least five of them begging him to turn up. He checked his phone again, hoping there would be a text from the one he loved. Nothing. 

"Just go would you?" May urged him. "They miss you, and you miss them, I know you do."

Peter sighed and stood up from the table. "Do I have to get changed?" He huffed, showing her what he was wearing.

"Yes, you're not wearing those. Go put on some black jeans and a white shirt. You've got five minutes and I'm driving you."

Peter groaned and went into his bedroom to get ready. Within 15 minutes, May dropped Peter outside Stark Industries and watched him go in. By the time he walked in, people were drunk and having a great time.

"There's no WAY!" Banner giggled, "No way did your eye fall out because of a cat, everyone thought it was from some alien massacre!"  Peter edged into the room slowly, peering around at them.

"Spiderman!" Carol called out from the other side of the room. "You got our messages!" 

Everyone in the room turned to look at him and cheered, holding up their glasses. Peter smiled politely, searching for him. Where was he? Where was he? Nat wrapped him up in a hug, "You want a drink? Banner made a cocktail called the fizzy Hulk, it's amazing!" She led him to the drinks table and poured him one from the jug.

"Thank you," Peter took the glass from her and drank it. Before he knew it he was drinking a second one and a third. At least the man knew how to hold his drink.

That moment when he walked in, it shook Peter to his core. That face was the one he was trying to forget but never could, it was burned in his mind. It didn't help that his photograph was always on the news, billboards, magazines. He couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of that gorgeous man.

Tony Stark.

He waltzed in like the bell of the ball, wearing one of his dapper suits. Peter watched from the sofa as Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, laughing in his ear as he whispered something cute. He couldn't rip his eyes away, no matter how much he wanted to. The pain hit him like lightning through his veins, that man was perfect, and all he could do was watch. Tearing his eyes away he looked down at the fifth glass of Fizzy Hulk, it was green and bubbly, it tasted like apples, vodka, rum and some kind of lemonade. Maybe getting drunk was all there is to do here. Drink to forget the man in front of you.

He looked over to Monica and Carol holding hands, giggling and walking out of the bathroom together. He watched as Steve and Thor tried to arm wrestle. 

"Peter, you don't look so happy, what's wrong?" A voice spoke from in front of him. He looked up to see Pepper and Tony, cuddling where they stood, looking down at him.

"I'm fine." He grunted, finishing his drink in one sip.

"You haven't missed us then?" Pepper asked, some of the others turning to the conversation. 

"I have, I've just been busy. I don't know." He kept his answers short, he was in pain and they just expected him to be happy little baby Pete they all once knew.

"Don't worry," he politely smiled once more, head up. A fake smile that only Tony could see through. "I'm fine, I'm glad to be back. I think the fizzy hulk just hit me too fast. I'll go grab some water," he stood up and pushed passed her, walking towards the kitchen.

Peter grabbed an empty glass and filled it up with water. 

"That was pretty rude kid. You hate us that much?" 

Tony.

Peter spun around but didn't lookup. He couldn't look him in the eye, he had to protect himself.

"Now everyone out there thinks you hate us all, and that fake ass smile didn't help. So what's wrong? What's the real reason you won't come see us? We are your family you know, we kind of died in each other's arms."

Peter shook his head and took a sip of his water. Allowing himself one glance, one tiny glimpse. His eyes met Tony's, who was standing a little closer now.  That moment he forgot what they were talking about, brown eyes met brown and he forgot how to breathe.

Tony noticed there were tears in Peter's eyes, seeing that there was a pain in him only made Tony panic. 

"Kid I'm worried about you. What is it you're not telling me."

Peter bit his lip, one tear streaking down the side of his face. "I can't do it." He spoke, just louder than a whisper.

"Can't do what?" Peter opened his mouth to speak, but he had no idea what to say. 

_ I can't look at you. I can't be near you because I love you so much that I can barely breathe. _

Instead, he stayed quiet. Another tear fell from his eye, running down his chin and dripping off him.

"Peter?" Tony moved closer so they were face to face, and wiped away Peter's tears. Peter's chin quivered, his eyes fell shut. 

"Mr. Stark, please, please don't. I can't handle this." His head bowed down. 

"Come on kid, you're okay. This is just the fizzy hulk talking, we can talk about this tomorrow."

Peter shook his head, slowly bringing it up. He shouldn't. He couldn't. And if he didn't have a billion gallons of alcohol in him he wouldn't. His hands slid up to Tony's color.  Tony didn't realize what was going on, he thought that Peter just needed a hug. But Peter lifted his head slowly, so their faces fit together. Centimeters away from each other, Peter only had a few seconds.

He felt Tony's hot quivering breath against him.  "Kid…"

"Not a kid." 

He closed the distance between them, softly pressing his lips against Tony's. It was perfect and magical, and he felt like he was dreaming. Tony didn't move much. His hands and body stayed in place, but his lips moved gently. It didn't last long, but it was enough. Stark took a step back after a few seconds.

"What was that?" His voice croaked, his fingers touching his lips.

"The reason you think I hate you." Tony watched as more tears streamed out of Peter's eyes.

"There's a fine line between hate… and love."

Tony closed his eyes, everything made sense now. He felt sorry for Peter, and Peter could see it written on his face.

"Don't worry. I won't come to one of these again." 

Tony was frozen solid as Peter smiled through his tears and walked passed him towards the party. 

-

By the time Tony decided to return, Peter had wiped his tears and started to join the party wearing a fake smile, a fake laugh.  Tony walked through the room, he was shocked, completely shaken up. That man was in love with him. In pain. He needed to know more.

Everything with Pepper was perfect and wonderful, but since Peter stopped hanging around him he felt like there was something missing. He missed that annoying voice telling him how amazing everything he did was. And he needed to find out what's going on.

Peter was getting a piggyback ride from Thor at that moment, laughing and spreading out his arms in the air. "Eeeeaagle!" He called out as Thor spun him around.

Tony watched him and laughed, he was a good man. That goofy-looking young and happy boy over there was so innocent and pure, yet troubled by such a hard burden. After everything that's happened, Tony thought he deserved happiness. 

Peter caught his glance, that glisten in his eyes as they looked at each other. 

"You okay honey?" Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked to her and grinned, kissing her back. When he looked back at Peter, the light gone from his eyes. His smile had faded. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He smiled. Thor put Peter down again and attempted to get Steve to be his next victim. Pepper rushed to help Nat get Steve on his back as Clint and Banner took photos. 

Peter stood back against the wall, watching. He felt a grasp on his arm, pulling him away, leading him down to the door on the other side of the hallway. He was pulled inside and the door was shut.

"What was that?" Tony asked him, leaning against the door. Peter looked around the room, it was Tony and  _ Pepper's  _ bedroom. Ew.

"That was you dragging me down the hallway like a mad man." He smiled faintly, not wanting to sit on the bed. Their bed. He walked towards a picture on the wall of the two of them on holiday, clenching his eyes shut.

"I meant in the kitchen. You kissed me. Explain?" 

"Because I'm so goddamned in LOVE with you." He snapped, turning around to face the one he loved.

"In love?"

Peter's eyes began to water again. "I guess there's no time like the present." He sniffed, wiping his face on his cheek. His voice was softer again. He moved towards Tony, not wanting to look at him. He stopped a meter away, voice unsure.

"I'm so in love with you Tony Stark. I have been for as long as I can remember. When you gave me my suit and took it back from me. I loved you. When you died in front of me, I loved you, and when you came back, I wanted nothing more than to hold on to you and never let go. But I never got that chance. 

_ She _ did.  _ She _ got you, with her smiles and her beauty. I can't help but hate her… it's not her fault, but I can't...  I had to move away and go to college…" he cried, head bowed, tears dripping off his face. Tony felt terrible, he just wanted to wrap Peter up in his arms and make him feel better.

"I tried to get over you, but… but… you're everywhere I look… you're every time I close my eyes." He sniffed.

Tony couldn't handle watching his heartbreak anymore. He moved forward and scooped Peter in his arms, pulling him close against his chest. 

"It's okay," he whispered into Peter's hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry." He swayed him from side to side and cradled him. "It's okay." 

As Peter sobbed into Tony's chest, the man felt guilty but had no real reason to. The pain he had caused the boy was unbearable. He wanted to take it away from him, he needed to unburden him.

"Peter," he whispered, holding Peter's face close to his. His eyes searched over Peter's face, seeing every inch of agony in his face.  Peter's eyes were shut, tears everywhere, his chin still quivering. The moment he opened his eyes he met Tony's. There was a new flicker in Peter's eyes, his face looked so lost.

"Mr. Stark," he whispered.

Tony acted on instinct. Maybe if he could do something drastic he could take the pain away? It was worth a try, he needed the reassurance Peter would be okay. It wasn't the right thing to do or the nice thing to do, but it was what he needed to do in that moment.  Tony pulled Peter's face against his and kissed him, pressing them against each other. For a second it was soft and loving, until Peter pulled back for a second, a hunger now in his eyes. 

Tony saw a fire in him, something he had never seen in him. Peter grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, rejoining their lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved against each other, sucking, biting each other. They grabbed at each other, pulling each other as if they were grasping onto their lives. 

"Ahh," Peter moaned as Tony took his bottom lip in his teeth, twisting them around so Peter was back against the wall. It kiss became urgent, tongues battling, moans leaking out of them. 

Peter was rock hard underneath Tony, and he could feel it. It spurred him on, this entire moment had a spell on him, he needed this, it was wrong, so wrong. On so many levels it was wrong but fuck something felt so right Tony felt himself getting hard too, his hips rutting against the younger man. Moans escaping from their lips. "Shhh, be a quiet babe." Tony grinned as he attacked Peter's neck with kisses and bites, his hands grasping at Peter's hips as they thrust against each other. 

"Let me, let me…" Peter moaned. 

"What do you want?"  Peter pushed Tony against the wall again and fell to his knees. "Let me do this, I've wanted this for so long."  Tony's eyes were wide, he nodded as he helped to unbutton his jeans. Peter pulled them down and freed Tony's stiff cock.

"Beautiful," he gaped. "You're so perfect Mr. Stark, so big and beautiful."  Peter wrapped his mouth around Tony's cock. Tony gasped, looking down he watched as Peter sucked him, bringing his entire length in his mouth.

"Fuck…" he gasped, his fingers curled in Peter's hair, helping him bob his head. Sweat was starting to wave over him. He couldn't look away from the beautiful man, moaning as he sucked him down. That fact that Peter found sucking him off so arousing.

Peter was making the most beautiful noises as Tony was reaching his orgasm. His mouth was wide open, gasping for air, needing the release.

"Peter… Peter… oh, babe fuck." He bucked up. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm… fuck Peter move,"

But Peter didn't move, he sucked harder, licking along the slit of his cock. Deepthroating him, moaning bringing him to orgasm.

"Fuck Peter baby!" He shot his load straight down Peter's throat. Peter drank him all down, swallowing every single drop, moaning as he did so. As he stood up, Tony pulled him up and snogged him again. "Let me help you," his hands slipping down Peter's body. But when he reached Peter's cock, he realized that he had cum already.

"You got off to me getting off Peter?" He smirked. 

"Yeah, yeah I did… sorry."

"Don't say sorry kid, that was hot, so hot." They kissed again for a few minutes, softly, beautifully against the wall. 

"We should rejoin," Peter whispered. "Before they come looking for us."

Tony pulled up his underwear and trousers. He felt dirty, now he had to go back to his wife, and pretend that this didn't happen. They walked out of the room and back towards the party.

"Heyyyyy where did you guys get to?" Banner asked them. 

"You poisoned me with your fizzy hulk, I threw up!" Peter laughed, plopping himself down on the couch beside him. "Tony didn't want me to make a mess of the place so he looked after me."

He looked over at Tony, Pepper was pulling him closer to her. Tony looked over her shoulder and winked at Peter.

"He looked after me."


	2. Strange's Starshine

They hadn't spoken for a week, but Tony was aching to call him. He guessed Peter would be the same. But they couldn't. They couldn't talk or see each other. That would be a bad idea indeed because he knew that as soon as he saw Peter he would want to do more. 

That was a terrible thing to think about, but he missed Peter. Everything that happened between them that night was fire, every touch was sensational. Disgraceful, and morally wrong, he had a wife! One who he was very happy with, one who he loved dearly.

There had always been something with Peter, but he could never pinpoint it. It was strong, but it was unnamed. Some people thought it was a father-son connection, and others thought that they were a double act. Some even thought that they were nothing more than master and apprentice. 

This night, in particular, Pepper was lying beside him in bed, drifting off to sleep. For a moment, Tony thought about when they were in that room, the pure passion between them, he never knew someone could want him that much.

There was nothing  _ wrong _ with his sex life with Pepper, but Peter worshiped him, worshiped his body. He got off to sucking him off! He didn't even need to be touched, how wonderful? Peter looked at his body in awe, he wanted it, needed Tony inside him.

Stark remembered the noises, the gorgeous sounds that he made. He looked so beautiful, so naughty. The lust in his grip, his eyes darkened, looking straight into his soul. Fuck, Tony was getting hard. He tried to think about something else, looking down at his sleeping wife beside him.

Pepper was a good woman, she doesn't deserve this, but he could write it off as a character flaw. He wasn't thinking about Pepper's heart, he was hardly even thinking of his heart! All he could think was how Peter needed this. 

Peter's heart was hurting. His family broken, at such a young age, he saw pain and death and continued to be bullied. Peter Parker was a wonderful human, and he needed a break. Peter was torn, he wanted to be near Tony as much as he could, but the pain that caused was all too much. Tony wanted to mend his heart, comfort him. 

Whatever the cost.

The next party came by sooner rather than later, Tony used the excuse for his birthday, and he made special attention to send Peter a private invite.  Peter was chilling watching a film in the living room when May sat down beside him. 

"Mail," she spoke happily, handing him a pile of letters. Peter flicked through them, junk, junk, junk, and then he saw it. 

It was just a small white envelope, but he recognized the handwriting. He smiled, biting his lip as he carefully opened it and read it to himself;

_ 'Peter, _

_ This Friday is my birthday, we are having another all-day all-night party. We had so much fun at the last one. Please come. Please. _

_ Tony,' _

"Anything interesting?" May asked him, her eyes were on the TV. They were watching some sort of family film that's one part drama, one part comedy.

"It's an invite to another Avengers party. Mr. Stark's birthday!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

He was terrified that Tony wouldn't want to talk to him again, that they went too far. He was a married man and Peter would be a fool to think that Tony could ever choose him.  But now the object of his affection was asking him, nay,  _ begging  _ him to come over! And Peter was all too happy to.

"What are you going to get him?"

Peter laughed, he had no idea. "What do you get a man who has everything?"

May thought for a second. "Good point! Get him something personal, you know, something money can't buy."

That gave Peter an idea. A wonderfully, terrible idea.

-

He turned up a few hours late to the party on Friday, late enough that everyone was buzzed, not drunk just yet. Tony was watching the door, hoping that Peter got his message. Just when he started to lose hope, Peter waltzed in.  He decided to walk in and make an entrance, looking damned good. As he got another cheer, and another room full of greetings, he grinned.

"Hey everyone!" He smiled, shaking hands with Strange. "What's on the menu tonight? More Fizzy Hulk?" He laughed. 

Strange handed him a glass of what looked like unicorn gin. It was like space in a glass, glittery with a pinkish and purplish tint. 

"What's this one called?" He laughed, smelling it. 

"Strange's Starshine, you'll love it." 

Peter giggled and took a sip, it tasted like berries and a variety of different alcohol. "Don't tell me what's in this but get me three!" He laughed. Tony walked into the room a few minutes later from the kitchen, a plate of food in his hands. He stopped in the middle of the room, a smile crawling onto his face. Peter was here. 

His stomach fluttered as he watched Peter laugh, drink, and party with everyone else. the man looked irresistible. Tony watched as Peter's eyes gazed around the room, landing on his. It was like someone switched a light on in Peter's heart. He looked as if he were glowing like a light was shining behind him.

He could see the love in Peter's heart radiate through the room, hitting him with full force. Tony winked at him and moved his head, hinting for Peter to follow him. He couldn't help himself, he missed his touch, and it was his _birthday_.

He placed the plate down on the table, whispering to Pepper that he was going to go on a business call. 

"It might take a while, then I'm all yours." He kissed her head before walking down the hall. 

Peter followed a moment later, closing the door behind them. Tony was sitting on the bed, head looking down. As he raised his eyes to Peters, he smirked. Peter smiled back and locked the door, stepping inside the room more. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, but it wasn't awkward.

"Hey, kid." Tony stood up, stretching his hand out and grasping Peter's waist, pulling their bodies against each other. His eyes searched over Peter's face. 

"Hey… Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark." Peter whispered, a devilish smile on his face.

Tony moved so their noses were touching, lips hovering over each other. His free hand was caressing the side of Peter's face.

"Thank you, I missed you." He admitted. The moment he said that he realized how much he really did miss him.

"Missed you too, I can't believe you missed me too…" Peter blushed, his eyes hopeful.

"Did you get me a present?" Tony licked his lips.

"Yes… you get me." Peter pushed him onto the bed, he didn't care anymore about this being Pepper's bed. All he needed, he was going to take it. 

"I've wanted this for so long," he admitted.

Tony growled, lust seeping through his blood. Pure desire, need, something only animals feel coursing through him. Peter was on top of him in a second, kissing him roughly. Tony opened his mouth, shoving his tongue down Peter's mouth. The younger man's hands worked on unbuttoning Tony's shirt, kissing each piece of skin he uncovered. 

"Oh babe," Tony moaned, letting his eyes fall shut as Peter sucked on his nipple. He was getting hard so he thrust up to Peter to let him know. 

"You make me crazy Stark," Peter said as he bit down on Tony's neck, causing him to hiss in return. He wanted to mark him, but he couldn't, he couldn't risk Pepper knowing.  Peter leaned back, he undid his shirt as well, they didn't take them off. They needed to keep then close, just in case. Both shirts hanging off their shoulders. 

"Fuck Peter you're beautiful." He growled, pulling Peter up to kiss him. Passion, fire, need. 

Their lips moved against each other, tongues battling as they thrust against each other. 

"Mark me," Peter requested, exposing his neck to the man. "Please, Tony,"

Stark attacked the man's neck, sucking it hard, bruising the skin. He sunk his teeth into Peter's neck. "Fuck t… tony," he whimpered. "Yeeees,"

"I want you inside me," Tony pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "That's your present, let me ride you."

Tony's eyes widened, he bit down on his lip hard and groaned, "Oh god yes," Before he knew it, his trousers were pulled down, Peter's mouth around his cock again. He missed this so much, watching Peter's perfect lips wrapped around him, moaning as he tasted him whole.

"Perfect, perfect… perfect." He moaned thrusting into Peter's mouth.

Peter moaned too, moving back to push his own trousers down to his knees. He freed his stiff cock, and suddenly Tony's knees were weak. 

This was the first time he had seen another man's cock in a sexual light, he was bigger than he thought he would be. Suddenly, all he wanted was to wrap his mouth around it and taste him. There wasn't time for that now. His body was strong, smooth, hairless.

"Woah Peter, fuck."

Peter smiled at him, proud of himself. "Like what you see Mr.Stark?" 

"More than anything," his mouth was dry, they didn't have much time.  Peter reached between his legs, pulling something out. 

"Kid you… you prepared already?" His eyes wide as Peter pulled a plug out of his ass. He moaned as it moved inside him.

He put it beside him on the bed, crawling over Tony. "I wanted to be ready for you,"  Stark was touched, and he needed to keep being touched. He pulled out a condom from the bedside table and ripped it open, sliding it on his dick.

"Ready?" Peter asked, straddling Tony and looking down at him. 

"Ready." Tony smiled, a second later Peter dropped his hips down, filling himself up. 

Tony arched, his head tilting backwards as he felt his dick be surrounded by a hot, tight, sheath.

Both of them moaned, "You're so fucking perfect, Peter," he sobbed, he'd never felt this good before. Peter bounced on top of him, trying his best not to scream as he twisted his hips, touching himself. His hand pumped his dick as he felt Tony's hips under him, moving up inside him. He wasn't going to last much longer, he stared down into Tony's eyes, watching him as he writhed in ecstasy. Tony's mouth was open, sweat forming on his forehead. 

"Fuck Mr. Stark, you're so big, so so perfect, ugh… mmmm… just like I imagined it… only better.. " he was nearing the edge. Tony reached out and held Peter by the hips, helping him move faster. 

"Peter, babe, oh, oh cum with me," he moaned through gritted teeth, bucking up. He reached for Peter's head, pulling him down to bring their lips together. 

"I love you," Peter mumbled into the kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you." His eyes clenched shut as he moaned it over and over again. He tried not to cry, but the love in his heart was so strong, he finally got everything he wanted, and it was going to be over so soon. 

Seconds later they both came, trying to stay quiet as they moaned in each other's mouths.  As the rode off their orgasm, Peter collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily into his neck.  Tony's hands stroked Peter's hair as he sobbed into him. "It's okay Peter, it's okay." He kissed his head as he stroked Peter's back. 

-

Five minutes later they entered the party again, Peter joining Strange at the drinks table, sipping down more Strange's Starshine, and Tony leaned against the wall behind Pepper, putting his arm around her waist.  He felt tremendously guilty. Fifteen minutes ago he was in his marital bed with a younger man! Stark just wanted to be back there, watching Peter's face as he moved on top of him.  He watched Peter, knowing the man had the plug back in his ass, and wishing it was him inside instead.

Tony realized he was that he couldn't wait for the next party.

  
  



	3. It's Not Just Sex

"I've missed you." Were the first words he spoke as he pushed Peter against the wall in his apartment. Pepper was away for the weekend, and Tony couldn't resist inviting him over.  Peter's chest was lifting and dropping up as he breathed heavily, aching to be touched. 

"Tony," he smiled as he felt the man press against him. They had all the time in the world, nothing was going to be missed out, he wanted to enjoy everything. 

"This isn't just sex for me Tony." His voice was barely louder than a whisper. "This is my fantasy. You are my fantasy." Tony watched him, as his eyes sparkled in front of him.  He felt touched, no, honored. But he couldn't help this feeling inside him, the feeling of every second their skin touched, the tingle that spread through his entire body.

"When…" he didn't want to mention her name. But he had to. "When Pepper touches me…" Peter's eyes flicked down, a sudden expression of rejection covered him. "It's never like this Peter. Never like the way you touch me." His voice was low and husky, his arms across Peter's back, holding him so they were chest to chest, hips to hips.

"I love the way you love me." He licked his lips, hot breath mixing with Peters.

"I hope… nevermind." He shouldn't say what he wanted to, no matter how much he needed to.

"Tell me," Tony tilted his head and trailed soft kisses down Peter's jaw towards his neck.

"It doesn't matter. " Peter's eyes fell shut, his head moving to the side to give Tony better access.

"If you don't tell me," Tony growled, biting his skin softly. "I won't play nice," 

"Oh fuck…" Peter moaned, licking his lips. "What if I don't want you to play nice?"

Tony growled again, biting into his neck harder, making Peter whimper. Tony continued to trail kisses down his body, unbuttoning his shirt. This time they would come off, be completely naked against each other. 

Peter needed this too, he ached for it. "Touch me," Tony dropped Peter's shirt on the floor, memorizing every part of his body. He was so strong, so perfect. "I plan on it, Peter… you're so beautiful." Peter blushed, watching as Tony fell to his knees. Stark gingerly touched his body, fingers trailing down from his neck to his navel, pinching his nipple as he went. Peter hissed, and Tony slowly placed his lips on Peter's stomach. His mouth was warm against him. Tony had never done this before to a man, and he wanted to do this well. He licked and kissed up Peter's body back to his neck. 

"Pete," he spoke in hushed tones. "Pete, I've never done this before… not with a guy."

Peter touched Tony's face, tracing his jaw and then lifting it to look at him. "What makes me so special?" His voice was innocent and sweet. Tony stared at him, smiling. He didn't even need to think about it, the most honest answer he could think of came to his lips. "Everything."

Peter moved forward and kissed him, soft at first, but then opening his mouth to kiss him more passionately. He led him towards the couch, pushing him to lie down. He crawled on top of him, recapturing his lips, nibbling at Tony's bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth.

"Oh Tony," he whispered, leaning down to bite his earlobe. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to do everything Peter… but, I only know what to do with women…"

"I'll guide you." Peter hovered over his lips. "I'll show you how wonderful a man's touch could be." He kissed him passionately, grabbing at Tony's shirt pulling him close. 

Tony's hands smoothed up his back, holding him close. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, turning them around so he was lying over Peter.

"Take your time Stark, we have all day." He reassured him. Between them they didn't know whether to rip each other's clothes off and fuck against the wall, or slowly take each other apart, making love in every sense of the word.

"Tell me what to do," Tony gazed into his eyes. "I want to learn your body, I want this to be everything you've dreamed… I want to do everything."  Peter glowed, he was excited, aroused and completely in love.

"Undo my trousers." He ordered. Tony crawled backward and kissed Peter's navel, fingers slowly undoing the button and pulling them down. His breath hitched as he pulled them off and chucked them onto the floor. He looked down at the younger man's slender yet muscular body. Peter was already getting hard, Tony could see it through his underwear. 

"What now?" He asked nervously. "Can I… can I use my mouth?"

"Uuhhh," Peter moaned at hearing him ask permission. "Yes, please do, just rip them off -" he tugged at his boxers. "Just do whatever comes natural."

Tony ripped them off of the younger man, exposing his beautiful stiff cock. He was nervous, but he did it anyway. Tony licked his hand and let himself do what he wanted. Firstly he let his fingers touch him for the first time, feeling his cock in his hands. Hard for him, waiting for him. He flicked his wrist like he would do to himself, thumb touching over the tip. Peter whimpered, being touched by Tony was everything he ever dreamed. Tony pumped his cock faster, lowering himself to a good position. He watched Peter for a moment, his mouth hung open. Begrudgingly, Tony took his hand away from his cock and lowered his head.

Peter quivered as he felt lips touching against his sensitive skin. Those warm lips kissed him from the base of his cock to the top, and then took him in fully. 

"Oh fuck," Peter gasped, looking down to see Iron Man sucking him off. 

Tony panicked, _how the fuck does he do this?_ He did what he wanted, he took Peter in as far as he could, sucking hard, one hand massaging Peter's balls and the other holding his hip in place. As Peter moaned beneath him, it spurred Tony on. He sucked harder and faster, bobbing his head as he went. 

"Shit, Tony you're so… so good at this, you sure... You sure you've never… oh fuuuuuck, done this before?… uh…" Peter bucked his hips up, making Tony gag. "Oh sorry babe," he offered as Tony removed his head.

"It's okay, I don't want to finish like this anyway, tell me what's next." He smiled kissing up to his body. 

"Strip, clothes off, I need you naked." Peter thrust up his body. Tony began to take off his shirt, discarding it and then taking off his trousers. 

"Let me," Peter said as he pulled off Tony's underwear, freeing him. 

"Kiss me." He ordered again. The older man touched their naked bodies together, their erections rubbing against each other.

"Oh Peter," Tony moaned in his ear, "I thought I'd never have this feeling again," he said as they rutted against each other. 

"You've never had this feeling," Peter licked his lips, head in Tony's neck, kissing him.

"I mean, ahhh, I mean the butterflies, the… god, the magic feeling you're giving me Pete…"

Peter pulled his head back by his hair. He stared deep into Tony's eyes, "That's love, Tony." He whispered. "This is love." Tony's eyes were on his, a realization in them. There was a second where everything stopped and Tony understood right then what this all meant. Tony leaned forward and kissed him passionately, hands roaming over each other, grabbing every part of each other's body.

"Tony, want you inside of me," he moaned into the kiss. "Please, please." 

"Need a condom love," Tony growled in his ear. Peter reached down to his jeans and pulled one out of his pocket. "Here,"

Peter ripped it open and rolled it onto Tony.  "Got something in there this time babe?" Tony asked him, holding onto Peter's leg and raising it slightly. 

"Not today, want to prepare me?" He questioned. Tony looked slightly nervous, but it quickly vanished as let go of Peter's leg, if he was going to do it, he was going to do it right.

"Pete…" he uttered. "I may have watched some porn… so I could learn this for you…"

Peters eyes widened, he raised his head and watched as Tony's separated his legs and disappeared between them. A moment later he felt a warmth kiss his entrance. Tony's lips covered his hole, pushing his tongue inside. 

"Tony! Oh fuck Tony, ahhh that's so good, you're so…" Peter writhed under him, shaking from the pleasure as Tony's tongue fucked him. 

Tony removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers. "Yes," Peter groaned, moving his hips to help Tony as his fingers went deeper and deeper into him. "Turn them up," Tony moved his fingers as he was told and brushed against his prostate. "FUCK!" Peter screamed, "Fuck yes. I'm ready, please, please fuck me."

Tony repositioned himself on top of Peter, "Tony," Peter whispered. "I adore you." Stark sunk himself inside of Peter and pressed their lips together. They rocked their hips together, moving faster and faster as they moaned into each others mouths.

They laid hungry kisses against each other as they sped up, Tony's hand reaching between them to pump Peter's cock. Sweat was starting to make their skin glisten, moans filling up the room.

"Pete, oh Pete babe, what was it…?"

"What was what… ahhh," he moaned as he sunk his hips down, making Tony hit his prostate again. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"What you hope, when I said 'I love the way you love me'" he grunted as he attacked Peter's neck with kisses and bites. He sucked on his neck, making him scream out.

"I hope… ah fuck, I'm gonna cum, I hope you'll ahhhhh, love me like I love you…" 

Stark sucked down on his neck, gripping his hips harder as he moved faster. Seconds later they both came, crying out each other's names. Riding off their orgasm together, Tony slid out of him and cuddled into him.

Peter's head snuggled into his chest and Tony wrapped his arms around him. Tony smiled as he looked at the man. Peter smelled amazing, and he wanted to lie like this forever. He dug his face into Peter's hair and realized how full his heart was.

"Pete…" he spoke, just barely louder than a whisper. "This isn't just sex for me either I'm afraid. 


	4. A Goodnight Phonecall

Pepper was in the shower, cleaning up after having sex with Tony. Tony, on the other hand, was sitting in his bed wishing he could take away everything he was feeling. He was supposed to love his wife, adore her. And he used to, so very much. Everything in their life was about finding each other and loving, but now everything has changed. He used to look at her as if she was the sun; powerful, strong and very hot. But now things had changed, and her light had dimmed down.

He hadn't slept with her for two weeks, which she hated, and tried everything she could to get him in bed. Finally, he gave in. He should want to have sex with his wife, they had done a billion times. Tony always had such a hunger for sex, and Pepper had a hunger for Tony. Now, his hunger for Pepper, for women, was gone.  He hadn't turned gay, it doesn't work like that. But all he saw, all he  _ felt, _ all he needed was Peter.  Christ, none of this was fair on Pepper. 

He felt dirty, disgusting, almost guilty. Almost. Tony didn't enjoy sleeping with Pepper anymore, and as they were 'making love' he had to close his eyes and envision Peter to get him off. He closed his eyes so that he didn't see Peppers. Instead of shouting Peter's name he bit down on his lip so hard he bled, and Pepper thought it was because she was so good that he couldn't contain himself. Poor woman. Poor, clueless woman.

Pepper walked through in her towel, smiling, proud of herself for tempting him. She sat down on the bed and looked at him. Tony didn't wait around for her to try again, instead, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Before he stepped inside, he looked at his phone. Searching through his hidden folders, fingerprinting in to find a photo of him and Peter, looking over his face. He missed him. He missed that goofy big smile, those brown curls, that laugh that made his knees weak.

Tony jumped in the hot shower and scrubbed the last half-hour off of him, he didn't want to smell like her. He covered himself in body wash to mask any trace of her. What made everything worse, is that Tony felt like he was cheating on Peter instead of Pepper. He felt like every time Pepper touched him, he was breaking Peter's heart. That made him feel incredibly guilty.

After Pepper was asleep a while later, Tony picked up his phone and tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. He moved his favorite armchair to face the window to view the city. The sky was black and clear, all the stars were out and glowing brightly. All the lights of the city flickered. 

He tapped on his phone and called Peter, looking back to make sure Pepper hadn't followed him.

"Hey Tony," Peter's voice was sleepy. He sounded so happy to hear from him.

"Hey babe, I miss you." He smiled into the phone, a warmth spread throughout him.

"I miss you too,"

Tony's stress levels fell away as if nothing else mattered. "What are you up to?" He asked Peter.

"Honestly or politely?"

Tony chuckled quietly and grinned. "Honestly?"

"I'm thinking about you." He admitted in a soft tone. "I am always thinking about you."

"I think about you all the time too Pete. I wish things were different." 

"Me too. Did you mean what you said the last time I saw you?" Peter's voice quavered a little.

"What did I say?"

"You said it wasn't just sex for you. Did… did you mean it?"

Tony breathed in, "Of course I meant it, Pete. You make me feel something, something I've dreamed of." 

"That makes me feel so happy Tony, you know how much I love you. Christ, I tell you three times a meetup." Peter laughed, "Tony…" he trailed off.

"What is it, Pete? You can tell me," his voice was soothing. 

"I just…" Peter sighed deeply, "I just really adore you. I miss you. And every moment I'm not with you it hurts. You… you're my… you're my happy place." 

Tony's heart felt like it was breaking, hurting as though it was in tune with Peters. Peter had always been an intelligent, gentle, kind soul. And he chose to give his heart to an old greying man, which was a gift, the best gift he could ask for. Tony looked behind him again before he replied.

"You're my happy place too Peter, when I see you, it's not just sex I want, it's you. I just want you wrapped in my arms."

"I want that too," Peter told him. "If we weren't Avengers, and you didn't have your company, I'd say we should run away together, find a little house somewhere."  Stark loved that idea. If only it could happen! Although, with the way things are now, that would never be an option.

"Where would we live?" Tony wondered. "In the city?"

"Maybe on the outskirts? A cute little place with an underground lab, dogs running around. Blossom trees." Peter sounded like he had thought about this for a long time.

"How long have you wanted that honey?"

"I love it when you call me honey." Peter giggled, "Remember when we met?"

"Since then?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"No, since before then. Since I first saw your picture in the news, when I was a little kid. You were so strong… so handsome." Peter's voice was low, he spoke incredibly slow, he was reminiscing, love flowing out with every word. He carried on. "Before anyone knew you were Iron Man… you seemed so important. Every time you were in the magazines I bought a copy. I admired your face for hours. That moment I met you for the first time, nothing mattered more to me… I did everything I could to see you again. And that moment in the kitchen, when I let my guard down, my world made sense again."

Tony's eyes were closed, listening to these words like poetry. He felt like his body was pumping love into his heart instead of blood.

"I need to see you again," Tony whispered. "Soon."

"I'd love that Tony. Did you know you taste like heaven?" Peter told him. "Like we were made to kiss each other."

"You are quite a man Peter. No one has ever been able to get me to feel like this. Ever."

"Your wife isn't your wife for nothing," Peter spoke. Both their hearts felt like pins were sinking into them.

"She was my wife for something Pete, but things have changed." He told him. "Things changed when you kissed me."

"Tony… uh… I don't know how to ask you this… do we have a future together?" 

Stark's face broke out in a smile, "We do. I don't know when, where or how, but trust me, Pete. Your love is all I need."

"You have it, Tony. You have my heart, my body. I'm all yours."

"I wish I could say the same, Pete." He answered softly. 

"She still trying to sleep with you?" Peter didn't sound too happy. Actually he sounded rather jealous.

"Yeah. She succeeded." Tony confided in him. He didn't want to tell Peter this, but with this relationship, he felt like being truly open. Which before he never felt, he always kept secrets and nothing ever stopped him from doing so.

Peter was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm jealous." He whispered. "But she called dibs first."

"You get to call dibs last." Tony comforted him. 

"You promise?" Peter sounded hopeful.

"I promise. And just so you know, I thought about you the whole time."

Peter grinned into the phone, "You did? What did you think about?"

Tony shifted in his seat, he checked behind him once more and replied. His face showing an expression of love and caring for Peter.

"I thought about you pushing me against the wall, dropping to your knees. You're a talented kid… when you got off to me moaning. Then I thought about you bouncing on top of me, every move you made shook me to my core."

He thought back to those moments. "When you kissed me, Peter. You ruined me."

"So leave her," Peter said flatly. "Leave her and be with me."   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Peter shouldn't have said what he said. It just slipped out, but he had to stand by it. Sure he could live his life as a side piece, but he didn't want to. Peter couldn't live with himself, every time Pepper called him to come for dinner and he had to decline. She was trying to be a nice and loving person, the person she's always been, and Peter was the one secretly ruining her life.He didn't want just the secondhand love, he wanted all of it, every part of Tony's life. From the moment he woke up, to even when he is asleep. Peter needed him, like air, like oxygen. Right now, he was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking back to last night's conversation. 

_ "Excuse me?" Tony asked him dryly. _

_ "You heard what I said Tony. There's nothing we want more than want than each other. So what's stopping us?" Peter's voice was so hopeful, so optimistic.  _

_ He could tell that over the phone Tony wasn't as happy as he was a minute ago. Peter heard him sigh heavily, and he didn't want to be the cause of his unhappiness.  _

_ "I'm sorry Tony, I shouldn't have said anything. I just…" his voice had started to break. Before he knew it he was crying, he probably sounded stupid as hell. Peter felt for the first time like he was being a child. _

_ "Peter… I can't just leave." _

_ "I know, it was stupid… I just love you okay? I love you and…" he hoped his cries were getting through to Tony. _

_ "I'm just… I'm sorry." Peter hung up the phone and sobbed into his pillow, crying his little heart out until his eyes were tired, it was ages before he finally fell asleep. _

By now it was midday, and Aunt May had come in to see if he was okay. He told her he had the flu so he could sleep all day. Peter felt like he didn't want to move. The pain of last night's conversation was too much to bear.

All these questions were spinning through his head, what exactly was Tony thinking? What did he feel about this? What the hell was going to happen to them both? Peter hoped to god that Tony wasn't going to break it off with him. Peter couldn't handle it, no he has had a taste, there was no going back. Peter did seem so forceful over the phone and he really didn't mean to be, he just needed it to be said.

-

After Peter hung up the phone last night, Tony sat up and watched the skies a little longer. He had that picture of Peter lit up on his phone, to remind him what exactly was going on, how his heart truly felt. Listening to Peter sob was heart-wrenching, and he was so angry at himself for doing that. He was the reason that man was in pain, the reason that he was sitting here fighting with himself over his stupid heart. Tony hated the fact he had a heart if he could rip it out of him and keep it in a box somewhere he would, but no magic like that is in this world. Love is the only downfall that could hit Tony. And now he was alone, watching over a dark city. Pepper was in bed alone, probably dreaming of him, and Peter was in bed alone, probably crying over him. He knew he should leave Pepper. He wanted to leave Pepper, but how the bloody hell was he going to do that? 

"Hey Pepper I'm leaving you for a kid, fancy moving out and getting a divorce?" 

It's not exactly the ideal way to go about things. But if he didn't do anything he would lose Peter. No, he couldn't do that. They've come too far to go back now! What the fuck was he to do?? He fell asleep in his chair and was awoken at 8 am by Pepper as she skipped through to the kitchen before she went on her run.

"Tony, love?" She touched his shoulder and shook him. "Time to wake up."

Tony opened his eyes, he was groggy and tired. He looked up to see Pepper smiling at him.

"Did you sleep here all night?" She laughed as she picked up a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Looks like it…" he groaned as he stretched his arms and back before standing up and moving the chair back to its original home.

"I'm going to go for a run, I feel extremely athletic after last night." She giggled as she walked over to kiss his cheek.

Tony winced, listening to her saying that made him want to throw up. Her giggle was nauseating him, it sounded nothing like Peter's.  He watched as she walked away and got into the elevator, and as soon as he did, he got out his phone to call Peter.

Tony must have called him five times, but he didn't answer. He hated being ignored, especially by Peter. He decided he had to go round and see him, Peter was obviously upset and didn't feel like talking, but Tony needed to see him.

-

Peter was lying in bed at this point, still and lying on his side. He was staring into his room but he wasn't focusing on anything in particular, because he couldn't. He was attempting to clear his head, not think about anything specifically. There was a knock on his bedroom door, "Come in," he figured it was Aunt May coming to check on him. The door creaked open and Tony stepped in, watching as Peter didn't move from where he lay. The silence between them for a moment before Tony moved to sit beside him on the floor. 

"I missed you." Tony softly spoke. 

Peter immediately sat up and looked down at the older man. He didn't expect him to be here. Tony looked so lost, sitting there waiting for him to reply. 

"I… I missed you too." Peter held his hand and pulled him onto the bed to sit with him. He leaned his head against Tony's shoulder as Stark wrapped his arm around him.

"Why did you hang up last night?" Tony asked shyly, he was so unsure of what to do.

"Because I was crying. And my heart… was breaking." Peter admitted, holding Tony's hand in his. His thumb smoothed over his skin, as Tony looked into his eyes.  A sudden smile spread over the older man, his free hand moving up to touch over the skin of Peter's jaw. It's like his worries had disappeared and happiness filled his heart.

"What is it?" Peter whispered to him.

"You… you're… you're so beautiful." Tony told him. "Oh god I've missed you," he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peter's with meaning.  Peter's hands shot up to Tony's neck, pulling him closer, leaning back on the bed as Tony moved on top of him. 

May wasn't in but Tony made sure he had locked the door just in case. He resumed his position on top of the younger man, and kissed him passionately, tugging at Peter's shirt, pulling it over his head. The younger man looked gorgeous, absolutely irresistible.  He touched his lips against Peter's chest before he pulled at his own shirt. "You taste so good babe," he murmured as he pulled at Peter's pajama trousers, kissing his navel and licking the soft skin he found.

Both of them were extremely hard already, dying to touch each other all over. Passion took them over, moaning as every touched burned bright between them.  Tony sucked on Peter's nipple and bit down, receiving a hiss from the younger man. Tony grinned as Peter's fingers were in his hair, pulling him up so their lips met in a hungry kiss.

"Take off," Peter panted as he grabbed at Tony's trousers. It was urgent, he needed this. 

Tony did as he was instructed and discarded them, "You got stuff?" Tony needed this too, he needed his Peter.

Peter nodded and grabbed a condom from under the bed. "Beds not big enough Starky, against the wall." 

They both stood up and Tony picked Peter up, holding him against his body, feeling the warmth of their bodies against each other. Their erections rubbed against each other, their blood boiling as they moaned loudly. He wrapped his legs around Tony's waist as the older man pushed him against his bedroom wall, kissing him passionately as the younger man moaned under him.

"Fuck Tony," he moaned as the older man attacked his neck with bites. "Fuck me," he insisted.  Tony wrapped the condom around his stiff cock, his fingers then moving towards Peter's asshole, ready to prepare him. 

"No," Peter told him, "Please, just do it,"

"Oh god," Tony groaned as he bit down on Peter's shoulder. He gripped onto Peter's hips as he sunk into him fully.

"GOD YES!" Peter screamed out, licking his lips as he held his mouth open, breathing heavily. 

Hips moved against each other, fingers digging into each other, mouths pressed against body parts, suppressing the moans of pleasure between them. Tony banged into him as hard as he could, one hand between them to pump Peter's dick. Sweat glistened on their skin as they moved closer towards their orgasm.

"Fuuu…. Oh god, oh fuck," Peter was crying out, he loved the feeling of Tony inside him. "You're so big Tony… ahhh... so good, fuck, I love you!" He cried as he came in Tony's hands, his hot white load covering their chests, as Tony came too.

"Oh, oh, oh Peter baby! I love you, I love you fuck," Tony kissed Peter's lips softly as he pulled himself out and put him down.

As he pulled away, he opened his eyes to see Peter gazing up at him with a loving and beautiful look on his face.

"What?" Tony grinned as he wiped away the sweat from Peter's forehead.

"You… you just said you loved me…" 

"I did," Tony confirmed, his face was slightly flustered, his eyes completely sure in what he was saying.

"I love you too Tony."    
  



	6. The Wrong Way

"I told him I love him," Tony spoke to himself, sitting in the lab alone. That statement should have been much harder to say to Peter, but it wasn't. It had never been so easy! Even with Pepper, it took him longer to admit it to himself, and to say it out loud, well over five months. Tony tapped on the table with a pen, getting work done was impossible today, he couldn't think about anything else. This was the hardest thing about all of it, he did love, Peter. It felt to him like some sort of rouge magic, desire, a need for him like Peter was the sun. 

Peter was the sun, shining his light down on him, allowing him to fully appreciate the warmth, the safety, the feeling of letting himself be truly adored. Tony closed his eyes and thought about every moment in the sun come flooding into his mind. 

He loved Peter's touch too. And that glow in his eyes when he laughed. He had a loving smile, one that made Tony's insides twist. And every time he had that goofy smile planted on his face, Tony just wanted to claim those beautiful lips as his. Peter always looked so tasty, so enticing.

He always seemed to have an understanding of Tony, his thoughts and feelings, like Peter really saw him for who he was, how his mind worked. He looked at Tony as if he was some sort of god. It was like having his own cheerleader, someone who gazed into his eyes and soul and figured him out instantly, loving him through thick and thin. They laughed together, truly laughed, like everything that they had been through hadn't happened. 

Now, Stark was spending his every waking thought missing his younger male companion. Hoping that their next meeting would be again soon, but he knew that they couldn't go on like this. Either he had to leave Pepper, or he had to stop his torrent love affair with the man he adored. This wasn't fair! Well, if it was about fairness, it would be unfair to Pepper. But he felt like he was ripping himself in two. 

He was conflicted because inside he loved two people. Yes, okay, he loved Peter more but he had a life with Pepper. He and Pepper had been flirting for years and then became this power couple. Everyone loved them together, adored them, thought they were the golden couple. But the in love idea faded, though he did love her.

But Tony knew he had to make a decision. And fast.

-

Tony didn't want Pepper to find out this way. This way of all ways was the most painful of them all! How did he let this happen? How could he? Instead of trying to be smart about this, he let himself fall into his own trap. He should have been an adult about it. Tony had planned to sit her down and come clean, explain that he was in love, and it wasn't something he planned. He wanted to tell her he still loved her, but he needed something more, something with fire, something that nourished him.

She wasn't supposed to find out this way.

It happened like this; 

Tony finally decided what he wanted. Peter. He craved him, and if he needed to get a divorce to have him, he would. Everything was planned, he had made sure that they were both home from work that day. Pepper knew it was something important but she had no idea what it was, so she agreed. Tony had thought about what he was going to say, he had it all written down and practiced in front of the mirror. Stark bought her favorite foods and other things that could keep her calm, like chocolates and but maybe he went too far with the candles? Unfortunately, Pepper took this as a come on. She thought this was an attempt to get his wife in the mood, and before he could explain what he needed to, she told him how much she loved him.

"Tony, I've felt like recently we have been further apart, and it's been really hard. But now, now I know we can get through this. I love you,"

If Tony could have a stroke right now he would be glad. He could really use one to get out of this position! His hand lay atop of Pepper's and tried to open his mouth to speak, but instead, she pressed her dry lips against his.

-

Twenty minutes later and they were in bed, Pepper moaning beneath him. The lights were on, and they started with her on top, but it wasn't winning him over, so he flipped them over. He didn't want to be here, but he couldn't tell her now, he decided to wait. Tony felt terrible because for him it was more pity sex than actual sex. Peter skin was always softer, warmer, more comforting. She made these weird squeaky noises, which Peter didn't make. Peter's moans were deeper and spurted out his mouth like passion was filling him up so much he couldn't keep it in. Pepper however sounded like she was in a terrible porno. 

She tried to pull his neck back to kiss him, and he allowed her one small kiss, one chaste peck on the lips. He pulled away again, trying to keep a distance between them. Pepper touched his face and tried to get him to look at her, but he couldn't, it was too difficult. Tony's eyes shut as he thrust into her, she wanted to look at him but he couldn't bring himself to. He bit his lip and thought about Peter as he grabbed her leg and raised it. 

Peter bouncing on top of him, his toes curling as his dick felt the pressure of Peter surrounding him. He remembered the face Peter made when he came, his lips lips open in the perfect 'O' shape whilst low moans escaped them. Tony was close to finishing, pounding into her. What would Peter be screaming if it were him? Would Peter be digging his teeth into Tony's neck? Oh god, he wanted that so badly right now.

Stark imagined Peter on his bed back in Queens, missing him, touching himself thinking about him. He ignored her noises and replaced them with Peter's, oh god Peter. Peter. Peter. Oh fuck Peter.

"Peter! Fuuuck, Peter!" He screamed out, cuming hard, body shaking.

She wasn't supposed to find out like this.

-

"Peter?!" Pepper stopped moaning, her hands pushed against Tony's chest and pushed him away from her. She pushed him off of the bed and jolted away from him.

"Did you say PETER?" She shouted again, grabbing her dressing gown to put on. She kicked Tony off on the bed and he stood up on his feet.

"Uh, Pepper, I can explain… I uh…" Tony scrambled trying to find his underwear. "You see me and Peter have been -"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT YOUNG BOY DIDN'T YOU?" She screamed at him, tears falling from her eyes.

Tony looked guilty, he rubbed his neck and tried to find the right words. "Don't hit me okay? Don't hit me and I'll tell you everything!" He braced himself as he stood near the door for a quick escape if he needed it. Pepper sat on the bed, shaking with frustration and sadness, throwing her legs over the side as she tried to look up at him.

"I need to know!" She said through gritted teeth.

"We've… we've been having an affair…" he started, as he breathed heavily. "For a while now," 

"For how long??" She glared at him as tears dripped from her chin. 

He shook his head and bit his lip, he didn't know how to tell her this. 

"How. Long?"

"Do you remember the Fizzy Hulk?" Tony asked, scratching his shoulder and looking around the room to focus on something.

She shook her head, anger in her face. "Since then? SINCE THEN?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Pepper, I really am. I didn't mean for it to go further than that… it was just a kiss that turned into…"

"Turned into what?" Pepper snapped at him. 

"Turned into… love. I love him Pep, I didn't plan to, but he… he grew on me. He… he makes me feel so alive."

"I thought I made you feel like that." She broke down and sobbed into her hands.  Suddenly he felt everything he was supposed to feel up till now, he was shrouded in an aura of guilt, immense guilt. He was the one who made her cry and who broke her heart.

"I'm sorry Pepper." He knelt down in front of her, not daring to go too close. "I'm sorry I hurt you," there were tears in his eyes.

"Why wasn't I enough Tony?" She sobbed.

"It wasn't about you not being enough Pepper, it was about me finding out who I am… what I want."

"... and you don't want me anymore." She stated, sniffing. "You want Peter?"

Tony closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes. I want Peter."

"And Peter… does he want you? Shouldn't he want someone his own age?"

Tony laughed under his breath and sat down on the floor, he let his legs stretch out in front of him. His fingers trailed through his hair, and the other hand he used to lean against.

"He might…" he sighed. "He very well might one day in the future decide I'm not what he wants." Tony cleared his throat. Pepper stared up at him and realised that he looked miserable thinking about it. Tony continued to empty his heart. 

"But… I have him now… and he wants me, for whatever reason he loves me, Pepper! When he looks at me it's like he is looking at some kind of hero… I'm his hero."

Pepper spoke softly, tears still falling, but now she was steadying her breathing. "You are a hero. To many people Tony."

"It's not the same with Peter… he acts like I'm everything he has ever wanted… ever dreamed. His eyes light up when I talk… like he hangs on every word I say." 

Pepper nodded, wiping a few tears from her chin as she too sat on the floor. "And how do you feel about him?"

Tony closed his eyes, bit down on his lip, breathed deeply and smiled. 

"I breathe him." He admitted. "I hold him in my arms and… god it makes me feel so alive. Like I'm a whole person again. No missing pieces, no anxieties, no panic attacks… it's just… safe."  Tony leaned his head downwards and chuckled to himself. "I'm not sad anymore when I'm with him. He's brought colour back into my world… and I can never thank him enough."

Pepper held out her hand to hold his. He gazed up at her, utterly confused; "You should be hitting me." He told her quietly, "You should want me dead."  Pepper half-smiled, a tear-stained cheek. "I kinda do." She erupted in laughter, making Tony smile back and laugh along with her. They giggled for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I kinda felt we weren't going to last. I'm glad I got the time with you I got though," She told him. "I do love you."

"I love you too Pep." He grasped her hand and held it tightly. 

Pepper and he shared a sweet smile, "Now," she wiped her face again. "Don't you have someone you should be going to, to tell the good news?" 

Tony nodded and grinned. "I'm on it," he stood up and grabbed his trousers to start getting dressed. 

"What do I do?" Pepper asked, crossing her legs. "Should I move back home?"

Tony slipped on his shoes and picked his shirt up from the floor. "Four seasons? Hilton? Stay there as long as you want, I can afford it. We will figure out something… shit, I need to shower…"

Pepper stood up. "Go get a shower, and get your man." She held his hands. "Go be happy,"


	7. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending they deserve.

Peter wasn't in his room when Tony got there, but May wasn't there to stop him from going in. The front door always had a faulty lock, and they never really got round to fixing it. Tony made a mental note to get this place safe for them asap.  Tony's pushed Peter's bedroom door open and looked around, checking if Peter was there. Instead of finding Peter he found his stuff lying all around the room. There was a framed photo on his desk of both of them together, which Tony thought was adorable. In fact, there were a few photos scattered around the room, one of which was sitting on the bed. 

The one on the bed was his favorite one, a photo of them that Peter took during their last meetup. They were lying together, Tony's arms wrapped around him, and Peter had the cutest glow in his eyes. His head was lying on Tony's chest, and his arm stretched out to take the photo.  Tony picked up the polaroid and looking at the back, Peter had written something there.

"Tony and me, 27/09/19

I love you Starky."

He felt like his heart couldn't be fuller than this moment, Peter adored him. And he adored Peter. He had to find him, tell him how much he wanted him in his life. Beside the bed was one of Tony's T-shirts, one that he had been looking for, but he instantly forgave Peter. It was the cutest thing knowing that he wanted to cuddle up to something that smelled like him at night.  He pocketed the photo and left the apartment to find him. 

-

Peter was riding up the elevator to Tony's apartment. His heart was racing because he was so excited to catch Tony's eyes again. He was going to give some sort of excuse to Pepper to hang out with him, maybe tell them that his suit was torn and Tony had to come fix it.  Or even tell them that without Tony's help he would be able to save Aunt May from some horrific accident that hasn't happened? Anything he can do to get some alone time with Tony.

He felt terrible and like a complete and a dirty mistress. He knew this was wrong, he knew it made him a bad person… but Tony was his kryptonite, his IV drip, the peace he needed.

When he got into the apartment he found Pepper walking around collecting items from the room and placing them in a box. He coughed to let her know he was there. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Peter standing at the other side of the room, staring at her. Their eyes met, and she knew she could do one of two things, be the normal nice Pepper, or be a total bitch.

"Peter?" She smiled faintly. "What are you doing here?"

Peter had the urge to run, but he really needed to keep his cool. "I'm just looking for Tony, there was a big crash downtown and -"

Pepper cut him off. "Save the act, Peter." She didn't seem too angry, in fact, she seemed forgiving more than anything.  "You don't have to make lies for me anymore. I know."

Peter gulped, his jaw clenched and he looked down at his shoes. His face going red as he looked up to meet her gaze.  "I'm sorry Pepper… I don't know what to say. "

Pepper put the box down and sat on one of the stools next to the kitchen island. "Come sit," Peter did as he was told and sat next to her, looking around the room, trying to mask his discomfort. He thought he was going to get screamed at, told off, maybe even threatened. His stomach turned and he was sure this wasn't going to end well.

"So." Pepper started as she turned to face him. 

_ Here we go. _

"Tony doesn't like it when you talk over him when he's explaining something. He prefers the right side of the bed, and if you turn off his music whilst he is working he will be very annoyed."

Peter gaped for a moment before blinking a few times and speaking up. "Uh, yeah… yeah I know."

She continued, "He thinks that whiskey is a morning drink and his favorite take out is -"

"Chinese." They both said at the same time. Pepper searched over his face, a knowing look on her face.

"You really love him don't you?" 

Peter nodded, biting his lip and looking down again. "I do… and I'm sorry Pepper, I know this wasn't fair to you, I hated myself, I knew I was betraying your friendship. But I couldn't stay away. He's got a hold over me…"

Pepper nodded and let him carry on. His voice was soft, filled with love and passion behind each word. As he spoke, he felt his heart break open, and everything falling out like angel hair spaghetti. Nothing was easier to explain than this.

"It was like… when I first met him I knew straight away that he was the only one for me. Things changed and turned, and we died and came back. I like to think I grew on him… 

He knew me like no one else did… saw through my fake smiles… picked me up when I was down… worried about me. He genuinely cared about me and it was so hard not to fall harder for him. Tony fixed me when things were dark…

But he was charismatic... magnetic... electric, but he seemed so broken. Like there were parts of him missing, and I just wanted… wanted to kiss away the pain.

… I understood him… and I wanted us to fix each other. And we did."

He met Pepper's gaze, both of them nearing tears. "I… I love him. I love him so much." Peter burst into sobs and covered his face with his hands. He felt Pepper put her arm around him, whispering that it's okay. 

"I'm… I'm so so sorry Pepper." He cried into her shoulder as she rubbed his arm.  "You never need to apologize for falling in love, we've all been through it. Just promise me you'll look after him."

Peter pulled back, wiping his tears and nodding. "I always will." 

Pepper nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Look, Peter, just make sure he doesn't destroy himself."

Peter bit down on his lip before looking her dead in the eye and speaking. "I've watched him since I was 14, I know him, I know his moods, his flaws, and I know how to handle them, I could write a book on him I know him so well… none of that made me want to run."

Pepper cleared her throat, standing up and picking up the box once more. 

"He's away looking for you." She informed him, "Go find him." She watched as Peter's face turned into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"He's looking for me? Oh my god, I have to go find him!" Peter stood up and almost raced back to the elevator. He quickly turned to look at Pepper, "Thank you Pepper, honesty, thank you." She gave him an encouraging smile before he disappeared into the elevator. 

Peter was hurrying down the street, looking for Tony. It was pouring with rain, but that didn't stop him. _Where could he be? Maybe my place? _When Peter got to his apartment, Tony wasn't there. He decided he wasn't going to do a whole cat and mouse routine and instead he would just call him. The phone rang twice before Tony answered. 

"Peter?" A hopeful Tony answered the phone.

"Tony! Where are you?" He smiled, looking out the window, water dripping from his hair.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" The older man laughed, "Where did you run off to?"

"I went to your place, but you weren't there!" Peter replied with an amused tone.

"Well, where are you now gorgeous? I'm about five minutes down the road from your place, I'm at the Starbucks you normally go to."

"Get your ass back here Stark," Peter smiled, grabbing making his way for the door. "I'll see you soon."

Tony started to speed walk down the street, ignoring all the people who wanted to stop him for an autograph, not that there were THAT many due to the rain, but there were still some people out. The rain was heavy but not so bad that it was impossible to be outside in. Water was dripping down his nose as he hurried down the road.

At the other end of the street, he was a figure running his way

-

Peter raced down the street, not caring about the fact that he was completely and utterly soaked. His heart was pounding and his mind was only set on one thing. Tony. He could see through the rain, like a ray of light in a world of darkness, the man he needed more than anything, walking towards him. Peter stopped for a second, making sure it was him, and as soon as they both recognized each other, they started to run straight to each other. Pulses racing, clothes soggy, grins painted on their faces like they could see in each other everything they've ever wanted. 

As the two approached each other, Peter's arms flew around Tony's neck and Tony held onto his back, lips meeting in the perfect kiss. They moved their lips together as if it was their purpose in life, holding onto each other for dear life. Peter opened his mouth and let the kiss grow deeper, moaning into it.

They pulled away, breathing heavily, "I'm all yours." Tony told him, water still pouring down on both of them. His hands were stroking the side of Peter's face now, searching his eyes as he spoke sincerely. "I'm all yours forever."

He couldn't tell if Peter was crying, but he could sense that he was. Before he answered, Peter, pressed his lips against Tony's again in a hungry kiss, pulling back and leaving Tony wanting more. 

"And I'm yours, Tony, I always have been, and always will be."

This is where we leave our loving couple, in each other's arms, standing in the middle of a street in Queens, kissing the person they loved most in the world. If they can get through the rainiest days together, then they would always be okay.

  
  
  



End file.
